Glitter
by diamantes
Summary: Columbia POV tied to Envy and Domestic: same plotline, different POVs. Has sex-esque stuff in it, hence the R. Oh, and AN: I know Mags isn't a vampire in the movie. It's a character choice I made for her in the fic. So bear with me. Love diamantes
1. Within Moonlight

_Columbia  
2:11am  
  
_Frank said he was going to come by tonight. Doesn't matter, because I've got my Eddie pictures and my Standup of Frankie himself and god knows what else. I feel well-rounded. I stare at my walls.  
A knock comes at my door, and I rise to answer it. Maybe my Frankie will come after all!!  
But no, it is his servant, the girl with the accent. She approaches me, pushing me down on the bed. On an impulse, or maybe just out of habit, I spread my legs. I have never done this with a girl before.  
I'm expexting her to dive into me, but instead she presses up against my chest and lays down on top of me, gently. She is lighter than I would have imagined, and her tongue tickles my ear.  
Let me entrance you, little redhead.  
I loudly screech with laughter from the tickling and at her sweet, low voice. Everything around me starts to wobble. My vision is blurred, and she sneaks even closer to me; she wraps her arms around my waist and unzips the back of my corset...  
Let's go fly away. Tell me everything you want to know.  
I can't understand her words at this point, but I know that at this moment, I love her madly. She is my obsession for tonight. Is this what she wants? I play with her fluffy red hair and flutter my long black lashes. Is this what she needs?  
She slides down my body, nuzzles my torso with something like tenderness. I screech and giggle with joy, thinking all the time that this little rendezvous must be Frank's doing. She is so wonderful, such an image of passion and beauty, and yet how long has she been doing this? She must have lain hungry for a very long time, for I'd have never seen this coming.  
Then a sharp pain clamps down on the soft flesh of my left thigh! She has bitten me! I start to cry out louder, as my girlish screams turn into terrified squeaks. She had dug her fangs into my leg and is now sucking blood out of me. I can feel my life force draining away from me. Now I see why she did this to me! She must be jealous of Frank's love for me! But how can that be, she's been in his service for god knows how long! So she must've gotten somewhere with Frankie! Could this be Frankie's doing?   
I squeal my last breath of air away and tug my leg out of her mouth, wincing as her determined fangs glide along my skin. I tuck my leg beneath my half-naked torso, then raise it again to give her a final kick in the face. She deserves it! But she has already retreated to some dark corner. I feel tears of pity rush to my eyes at the sight of her and I weep on my Frankie pillow. How could he make me feel this way? Why did he send her?  
In another moment she is back up on ehr feet and advancing toward me. I cower, but I see that the bloodlust is gone from her eyes, and there is only sadness remaining. She closes her eyes when she sees me looking at them, and falls down on top of me again, gently nuzzling me in the chest.  
My own little redhead, she whispers. I am so sorry. How you entrance me.  
And then, without another word, she has fallen asleep, with her arms once again wrapped tightly about my waist, her breathing steady. I stare at my ceiling, willing sleep to come to me as well so that we might reconcile together in the dreamworld. I could not bear to see her go from my side with this hanging over our heads.  
  
  



	2. Traces

_Columbia  
4:08am  
  
_Surely last night was a dream...I hardly remember what happened. I just remember that a lady came to me in the night, so beautiful, and called me names and stroked me and talked alot ina sweet, mellow voice. I couldn't define her accent, I think it may be native Transylvootian or wherever the heck Frankie and his people come from anyways.  
All I have to remind me are these two little bite-marks on the inside of my left thigh. But I'm hoping she might have left me something else.  
I begin lifting tables, chairs, bedspreads...  
  



	3. Doily

_Columbia  
4:12am  
  
_I found her doily under my bedsheets, and now I totally remember it all. She was so goddamn beautiful! I have pinned it up on the wall with a silver tack, between Eddie's leather vest and Frank's kimono. It hangs there now; a white moth representing a flame. I must watch it, constantly, to be sure it does not escape. Tee-hee.  
  



End file.
